Rim
- Season 2= - Season 1= }} |name = Rim|hangul = 림|romaja = lim|sobriquet = 'Heart Heater's Assistant' (하트히터의 조수, hateuhiteoui josu)|character_type = NPC|residence = Dark Land|occupation = Heart Heater's Assistant, Dark's Underling|affiliation = Dark Land|vital_status = Alive|first_seen = Episode 1}}Rim is an NPC who is Heart Heater's Assistant and seems to be in charge of the chores for Heart Heater and by extension, Dark. Appearance Gallery Webtoon Rim pouring coffee for Heart Heater (Episode 1).jpg Rim2.jpg|Episode 2 Rim3.jpg|Episode 3 Heart Heater and Rim (Season 2 Episode 1).jpg Video Games Rim (Hardcore Leveliing Warrior with Naver Webtoon).jpg Personality Relationships Dark Land Dark Like Heart Heater, he is the servant to Dark and quickly comes to his aid when called upon. While his main allegiance is to Heart Heater, he still helps Dark whenever he calls for him. Even tries to impress Dark with his skill in bakery and food, becoming upset if its called 'lame'. Otherwise, he is a loyal follower and does what he can to help the team. Two years later, Rim is more loyal than ever to Dark and is involved with Dark Land's adminstration alongside Heart Heater. He shows concern about Dark's persistent lateness to meetings involving Dark Land and wishes Dark would take his duty as King more seriously.Season 2 Episode 1 Heart Heater The assistant to Heart Heater and loyal companion. Always doing exactly what Heart Heater says similar to Dark. Having full faith in him and always wants to please him. Cheering for him during the PvP rounds and gets upset if someone calls his boss names. A true follower that will defend his master no matter what. Sora Others Hardcore Leveling Warrior Ledinaia Skills & Abilities Overview Swordmanship: Scientific Knowledge: Administrative skills: Miscellaneous Skills Combat Style History Season 1 The Reset Arc Rim was present when Heart Heater gave Hardcore Leveling Warrior the Cobalt Castle Trade Route Quest.Episode 1 He then grabbed Hardcore Leveling Warrior after he reverted back to Level 1 before he was kicked by Sora. He proceeded to engage Sora in a duel and was being pushed back before he was sliced in two by General Guan Yu. He was then carried to Dragon Mountain along with Hardcore Leveling Warrior, Heart Heater and Rim in the mouth of Heart Heater's Dragon. Timeskip Time Stop Rim is sweeping Quest House while Dark and Heart Heater are discussing the rumour about Hardcore Leveling Warrior's death. Rim is frozen along with Heart Heater when Dark's perosnal attribute, Time, stops time to speak with Dark.Season 2 Episode 3 Recruiting New Guild Members! Exodus: Two Years Later Season 2 Reunion Arc Rim was in Quest House reporting the Nightmare incidents that were occurring to Heart Heater. He was concerned about Dark's lateness. He gives Dark papers to sign and chastises him for not taking his affairs as King more seriously. He tried getting Dark to stay as they had more business to attend to, but Dark ran off as he was late for his group assignments. Items Weapons * Large Broadsword: In Season 1, Rim was always equipped with a large broad sword which was strapped on his back. The stats of the weapon are unknown. Notes & Trivia * There is arunning gag in the series about Rim being cut in half regularly. References Category:Characters Category:Dark Land Category:Dark's Servants Category:NPCs